Prince of Destruction
by Diresituation
Summary: Orphaned the night he was born Naruto Bael Phenex and raised by Lady Bael herself Naruto shall rise above all else to protect the people he cares about. He shall also be fighting against those who hated his parents and those that just want him dead just for laughs and all.


**Hello people I have come with something new from Naruto Gremory a person from fanfiction and this is going to be my last new story for some time. After this I plan on updating the rest of my fanfictions before I add anything else. Though don't expect Naruto to have a Peerage as he is going to be joining one himself so yeah and the person who gave me this challenge already gave me the rest of the Peerage so I know all the people except for it and I know that some of you wanted him to have a Peerage but sorry not going to happen. I am THOUGH going to follow the whole harem thing as the challenge wanted me to and I have all the girls for that so yeah. This is going to be the last one I do as something new so yeah. Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all at anything.**

**Birth of a Legend **

It was a normal day in the Underworld as Kaname Bael was standing next to his wife Asuna Phenex they had married four years ago and now they have been waiting for their very first child who they named Naruto to come out into the world and the parents would be enjoying every moment of raising him to be a strong devil and a very kind one as well.

"Alright Phenex-sama I can see the head of your son all you need to do is push" the doctor said.

Asuna nodded weakly as she used the very last ounces of her strength to get her newborn into the world. It was slightly funny to Asuna her clan was known as being immortal though here she is feeling her life slip away.

Soon the sounds of a baby crying filled the air as Asuna and Kaname looked at their son who had black hair with streaks of grey and cream colored skin. When Naruto opened his eyes to see his mother and father they saw that he had blue-black eyes to finish off his looks he had a small smile on his face as he reached his hands out to his mother.

"Kaname…Kun…I'm…sorry…but…you'll…have...to…raise…Naruto…chan…by…yourself…I'll…be…waiting…for…you…in…the…next…life" Asuna said.

With that Asuna Phenex sister of Lady Phenex passed shortly after her dream of a mother had come true leaving a crying Naruto and a very depressed Kaname Bael. So the father placed his son next to him and made a teleportation circle to the one place he knew and that was to the Bael household and to his mother Lady Bael to explain what happened.

Kaname was kicking himself for what he was going to do to his son and leaving him. What most people didn't know was that on his way back to his wife a week ago a cloaked man attacked the Bael and managed to inject him with a deadly toxin before Kaname could retaliate the cloaked man disappeared via teleportation circle. Kaname knew that he was going to die the night of his son's birth and he knew that the Phenex household was NOT going to an option seeing as Lady Phenex didn't really like the fact that her sister ran away for Kaname Bael.

(Bael household)

Lady Bael sighed as her husband Lord Bael was away with their son Sairaorg though her thoughts got cut into pieces as she looked to her right and she saw her older brother Kaname though he looked extremely pale and holding on to a blue bundle in his arms.

"Kaname-nii what is going on" Lady Bael asked?

"Misla-chan, I'm sorry to have to do this but I don't have much longer to live and I need you to look after my son" Kaname said.

"But what happened to Asuna-chan" Misla asked?

"Sadly she died shortly after giving birth to Naruto-chan here" Kaname said.

Misla Bael walked forward and gently grabbed Naruto from Kaname as said father smiled at his younger sister. After a silent thank you Kaname Teleported away to his place of death as Naruto woke up and started to cry and flail in the arms of Misla Bael as the mother started to sooth her newest child.

Misla frowned at the loss of her older brother as he was the one who always smiled at her in his childhood and protected her from the mean people that always picked on her. Though when Misla looked down at Naruto Bael Phenex she noticed how he had his father's hair and skin color, a mixture of his parent's eye color and his mother's build only in the form of a male.

"Well Naruto-chan if you are anything like your father then you'll be one heck of a lady killer when you get older" Misla Bael said.

What Misla got in return was a clapping and giggling form of Naruto which caused Misla to smile down at Naruto with a small smile on her face. Not five minutes later Lord Bael returned with their son with them and he spotted Naruto and Misla Bael together.

"Lady Bael who is that child you are holding onto" Lord Bael asked?

"Well Lord Bael this is my older brother's son Naruto Bael Phenex the only thing I have left of my older brother" Misla said.

"Wait you mean to tell me the Lord of Destruction is dead, I never thought that would happen" Lord Bael said.

"Well he and his wife haven't fought or used their magic in over two hundred years so you can plainly see how he got so weak to begin with" Misla said.

"So what does he want us to do with his son" Lord Bael asked?

"He wants us to raise him, and I think that Sairaorg having a younger brother" Misla said.

"You took this upon you even though it'll hurt you later when you admit to him that he isn't our child" Lord Bael said.

"Yes I am willing to take that risk and even in the end if he hates me I'll see him as a member of this family" Misla said.

"You know sometimes you're to kind for your own good" Lord Bael said.

"So true but you love me and our son so you'll live with it or else" Misla said.

"Or else what" Lord Bael asked?

"You're not going to get any home cooked meals for a few weeks AND you'll be sleeping on the couch for at least three months" Misla said.

Lord Bael was shocked and began to sweat at what his wife had told him and it was not going to be good if he even dared to go against her. So with anime tears falling from his eyes he gave in as he watched Misla play with Naruto.

(Thirteen years later)

"Come on Naruto-chan, we have to get to the Gremory estate" Misla said.

"But mother why do I have to go I mean I'm not even RELATED to Rias in any sense of the word, hell Sairaorg has more relation to her then I do" Naruto said.

"Think of this as a way to get some friends after all Rias is going to be with two of her friends and from what I heard the girl is always waiting to make new friends" Misla said.

"Sure thing I always like making friends" Naruto said.

"Good now hurry up and we'll get going" Misla said.

So after a shirt ride in a carriage Naruto Bael Phenex and Misla Bael arrived at the Gremory household. They were greeted by Venelana Gremory with her son Sirzechs Gremory and his wife Grayfia standing right next to him.

"Greetings sister I've missed you" Misla said.

"Same here, things have been very dull without you" Venelana said.

The three devils on the Gremory side all noticed a small body behind Lady Bael as said body would poke his head out every now and then. This was the only down side of being Naruto was that he was very shy around new people when he first met them.

"Tell me sister who is this little cutie behind you" Venelana asked?

"Come on out Naruto-chan and greet them" Misla said.

"H-hello m-my n-name is Naruto Bael, nice to meet you" Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto-kun, my name is Rias Gremory come on let's play" Rias said.

Rias grabbed hold of Naruto's hand and dragged him to her room as the two mothers looked on with smiles. When the two children left the two looked at one another as Venelana gave Misla a motion to explain the sudden appearance of Naruto Bael.

"Well the truth is he isn't my son, in all actuality he is the son of Kaname Bael my brother on my father's side of the family and Asuna Phenex" Misla said.

"Wait Naruto-chan is the nephew of Lady Phenex find that very hard to believe" Venelana said.

"Well Asuna and Kaname did elope and stay hidden for over two hundred years so I can understand your reasoning" Misla said.

"So does he know about you not being his mother" Venelana asked?

"Yes he does, he found out when he was nine years old when Lord Bael and I were talking one night. The next week he confronted me about it and I told him everything about who his real parents are and everything they had planned for him. After that he broke down like any child would and after about twenty minutes of crying he gave a look of determination that I only saw when Kaname-nii would defend the people important to him. Then he strongly proclaimed that he would become far stronger then both his parents" Misla explained.

"I'm sure Lord Bael is happy about having someone with something like that" Venelana said.

"I really don't know about what Lord Bael wants with him" Misla said.

The two continued as Rias was still dragging Naruto towards her room were two of her other friends were located.

"Akeno-chan, Sona-chan we have a new friend with us today" Rias said.

Akeno and Sona looked at the boy who was wearing a dark red short showing off his impressive muscles for his time, dark blue cargo jeans, and brown shoes.

"Hello my name is Naruto Bael nice to meet you two" Naruto said.

"Hello Naruto-kun my name is Akeno Himejima" Akeno said.

"My name is Sona Sitri the pleasure is mine" Sona said.

A few hours later the two mothers went towards Rias' room and heard the sounds of laughing and when they looked inside the room they saw the four children watching anime while Rias was slightly pouting as Naruto was letting Sona sit in his lap as said girl had a massive blush on her face while Akeno was teasing Sona and Rias about fighting for Naruto's affection while said boy was slightly blushing.

"Naruto-chan, it's time for us to get home now so say good-bye to your friends now" Misla said.

"See you guys later" Naruto said.

(Bael household)

"Good Lady Bael, Naruto you have both returned I have news for you both" Lord Bael said.

"Really Lord Bael what is it" Misla asked?

"An old friend of mine called in a favor he needed and it concerns his daughter's Peerage" Lord Bael said.

"I know I'm going to kick myself in the teeth for asking but what does this concern me about" Naruto asked?

"Well he needed a strong queen for his daughter's Peerage and I have selected you for it" Lord Bael said.

Suddenly a massive power flooded the area as both Lord Bael and Misla Bael looked at Naruto who had eagle like wings jutting out of his back, though unlike most Phenex member who have normal looking fire Naruto's was blue. Also adding to Naruto was a black and red aura surrounding him and the look on his was not happy as his power continued to skyrocket by every moment.

"So even knowing that I am still a Bael, you up and go something like this without a second thought" Naruto said.

"You are just a half-breed, nothing more nothing less" Lord Bael said.

Naruto's power continued to grow by the minute and Lord Bael was slightly sweating as he only felt this way when Kaname Bael was getting ready for a fight. It stunned both Lady and Lord Bael as they never knew that Naruto held this kind of power within him and it was increasing as now heat was radiating off of Naruto.

"Naruto Bael Phenex as Lord Bael I demand you to calm down" Lord Bael commanded.

"Why should I listen to you, you aren't my father so I think I'll stay like this for a bit longer" Naruto said.

"If you don't follow my demands then you'll never see the Gremory Girl ever again" Lord Bael said.

"Fine then _**Lord Bael; **_if nothing else I am doing this so I can see my friends again. So help me if I EVER see you when I am training I'll make sure you remember why you feared my father so much" Naruto said.

"Is that a threat child" Lord Bael asked?

"No it's a promise and one that I intend to keep if you over step your ground when I am alone" Naruto said.

With that Naruto retracted his flaming blue wings and his **Power of Destruction **aura and walked off with a frown on his face. In the main hall Misla was looking at her husband before she stepped forward and slapped him in the face and stormed off.

(Six months later)

We now find Naruto in personal training area with his wings out and both of his fists on fire with blue flames. In front of his were training dummies and Naruto sprinted forward and when he got up close and personal he decided to get to work.

**Burning Finger**

Naruto clamped one of his hands down on one of the training dummies and set it aflame and he twisted himself around and clamped his other hand on the other training dummy and set that one aflame as well.

Naruto then flew up into the sky as the flames on his hands disappeared as Naruto held his right hand back towards his ribs. Soon the **Power of Destruction **formed in his hand and he thrust his right hand forward and placed his left hand on his right forearm.

**Destruction Wave**

A few training dummies got obliterated as he landed he spotted Misla coming forward with a girl with waist length purple hair, red eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing a long black skirt, a blue short sleeved shirt, and what looked like red shoes.

"Mother what are you doing here and who is this girl" Naruto asked?

"Well Naruto this is Medaka Kurokami your King" Misla said.

Naruto had a slight frown on his face that was almost unnoticeable as his wings went back into his body he stepped forward towards the girl and waited.

"So how about we get this over and done with" Medaka Kurokami said.

"Sure the faster we do this the faster we can actually talk and not have your father and Lord Bael do something like this" Naruto said.

"**I Medaka Kurokami command thee, Naruto Bael Phenex become my servant and lead your new life as my Queen" **Medaka said.

The Queen piece floated into him as he got a massive boost to his already powerful reserves.

**Finally done and now I am going to start updating my existing stuff. **


End file.
